


【绿蝙/白灰】衰败黄昏

by BBBarricade



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 白灰, 绿蝙, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBarricade/pseuds/BBBarricade
Summary: 隔壁搬来了一个怀孕的男人，他从第一秒起就挪不开眼睛。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.天雷狗血ooc，注意避雷  
> 2.白灰前提下的绿蝙出轨，人妻，怀孕，孕期车  
> 3.披着狗血言情皮的簧片，不明显的修罗场  
> 4.绿灯是哈尔不是John！  
> 5.太长了，分成两部分

1.  
他隔壁搬来了一个怀孕的男人。

黑色的高领毛衣遮掩在宽阔的长大衣下，下摆与衣带在滞涩空气中摇摆。

哈尔刚喝完他早晨意外从床底下发现的半瓶啤酒，没骨头似的靠在窗棱上，半张脸贴着温热的玻璃，半张脸埋在浅灰麻布窗帘的阴影里，就着快下山的太阳打量楼下的男人。

他穿着得体且正经，手腕和脚踝恰到好处地裸露着；腹部隆起，弯腰时略显艰辛，但周围过客匆匆，却没有人有帮助他的意思。好在他也没那么心急，从容不迫地搬运他为数不多的行李。

没有风，暮气沉沉的太阳朦胧，枯槁的叶片乖巧且沉寂地散落在四周，还有向上浮游的空气，像是大地最后一口湿热的吐息。

他本不想投入过多的关注，只是那个男人漂亮有力的手指从衣袖里伸出来，拎着一只白色的皮箱，而他恰好认得那种材料。

微薄的酒精和黄昏蒸腾的热气让哈尔视线有些模糊，他昏昏欲睡，却移不开眼睛。

哈尔放开棕红的玻璃瓶，撑起上半身，麻木的右手推开窗户，然而久坐的双腿没能支撑起他的重量，导致他踉跄了一下。站稳再往外看去时，那个男人已经搬走了最后一只纸箱，只剩零星薄脆的黄色叶片无力地贴在地面上。

“可惜了。”哈尔嘟囔了一声，眯起眼睛，缓而慢地伸展了一会儿，背起他褪色的帆布包向外走去——他总是有些事需要做。

他和那个男人打了个照面，在楼梯的拐角。

哈尔快活地吹了个口哨，心里抑制不住地窃喜起来。而男人明显有被生人吓到，但他仍然步伐稳健，拎着他沉重的皮箱，冲着哈尔点点头，侧身准备走开。

橙黄的太阳落在他上半张脸上，将他锋利的眉眼磨得圆钝；细密的眼睫低垂，略微丰厚的下唇与衣领后的脖颈掩藏在灰蒙蒙的影子里。生硬轮廓与温驯灵魂折叠，麻木放纵与负隅顽抗纠缠着从呼吸里渗透出来。

哈尔情不自禁地咽了口唾沫。

他不是没看出来男人拒绝交谈的姿态，但他仍然渴望自己能拥有这个机会。

“新来的？”

他伸出手，衣料摩擦的声音在狭窄的楼道里被放大到有些刺耳，但他不在乎：“我住在三楼，你可以叫我哈尔。”

男人或许皱了眉，哈尔没看清。他顿了一下，犹豫着把左手放到哈尔手心里。

“我也住三楼。”他抿着嘴在狭窄的楼梯间和哈尔对视了一会儿，在对方锲而不舍的目光下放弃了抵抗：

“我叫布鲁斯。”

哈尔握着他的手摇了摇，松手的时候指尖故意划过对方的手心，随即若无其事地抓紧他的帆布包背带，似是而非地笑了笑，转身下了楼。

布鲁斯听着他下楼的脚步渐渐 远去，左手颤抖着；他的眼神游移不定，慌张地把手缩回口袋，略微急促地调整自己的呼吸；愣了一会儿，微不可闻地叹了口气，有些艰难地爬上最后一段阶梯，阖上了家门。

2.  
他们再次相逢还是在同样的楼梯上，只不过位置有了互换。

初秋的天气泛凉，宽大的外套和厚实的毛衣遮不住男人日渐丰腴的胸腹。

布鲁斯紧张地抿着嘴唇，低垂着眼睛冲哈尔点点头：毫无掩饰，他想离开。

“下午好，”哈尔并不给他这个机会，距离第一次见面已经过了太久了——他无法忍受毫无交集地擦肩而过；他往前跨了一小步，正好挡住了逃脱的路线：“下午好布鲁斯。”

“下午好。”

男人的声音很小，微弱的气流和温暖的气息顺着倦怠的空气淌过哈尔的耳蜗，让他忍不住加深嘴角吊儿郎当的笑。

“你去哪儿？”

“......去买点东西。”

布鲁斯躲避着哈尔炽热的目光，见对方仍然没有让开的意思，紧张地捏紧了袖口加厚的布料。

“......您还有什么事吗？”

“没，”哈尔笑起来，太阳光越过他宽阔的肩膀打在楼道左侧的墙面上，他的笑容与影子都仿佛有了干燥的温度：“您一个人住吗，夫人？”

布鲁斯忍不住缩了缩肩膀，犹豫着想手扶上自己的腹部；也许是不喜欢被称作夫人，也许是惧怕哈尔盛满温度的眼睛。他的动作十分微小，但哈尔还是看到了。

“要小心啊，”哈尔偏了偏头，状似不经意地提起话题一般：“一个人很危险的。”

“......”

哈尔一直维持着漫不经心的笑，一瞬不瞬地盯着布鲁斯；布鲁斯低着头，不与他对视。

“有什么需要帮助的可以来找我。”

哈尔自然地伸手拉过布鲁斯缩在袖子里的手腕，对对方一瞬间的僵硬浑然不觉，自顾自地晃了晃。松手的时候虎口在对方手腕内侧轻轻摩挲后又随意放开，肌肤的触感温热，布料遮盖而保存的热气却挡不住皮肉下骨骼渗出的凉意——像细雪外镀了一层若有若无的暖光。

他好整以暇地打量着布鲁斯神情惊慌，深蓝色的眼里像是浮着稀薄的雾凇，西沉的太阳映在虹膜上，细碎的光在闪烁。

哈尔略得意地笑了两声，侧身走了上去。

布鲁斯却指尖发颤，欲盖弥彰般将袖口往下拉了拉，下巴缩回毛衣领子后面，低着头下楼去了，并没有注意到邻居在模糊的玻璃后注视着他远去，直到影子与稀疏的太阳共同沉入地里。

“或者，夫人，我来找你。”

哈尔低头看了看手里的信封，龟裂的火漆黏附着泛黄的纸张，布鲁斯颈侧皂角和黄昏浓稠的空气混合的味道似乎还在他的鼻尖翻涌。

“很快。”

3.  
不知道从什么时候起，他总是喜欢梦到过去的事情。

流云翻卷着从眼前涌过，零星的风带起金色的麦浪，而他躺在这片黄金海洋里，泥土和植物的气息将他包裹，温煦的阳光是最好的安眠剂，除却风和麦杆交叠的声音之外，时间也停滞在他眼底，孑然一身，仿佛一无所有。

“找到你了。”

正当昏昏欲睡时，他被男人抱了起来。他紧紧搂着男人脖子，将发烫的脸颊贴在了他的颈侧——他困得昏沉，不太能睁开眼睛。

男人像是气笑了，不轻不重地拍了拍他的背：“困了为什么不叫我？”

为什么不叫？

他困惑地眨眨眼睛，他也想知道。只是他的眼皮重如千斤，一阵阵发沉，眼前的只剩下了模糊的金色连成一片。

男人以为他要睡了，抬了抬手臂想让他舒服一些。

“布鲁斯，回去再睡。”

男人的声音很轻，在耳边缓慢地响起，混合着麦香味的风——像是在安抚他。他却觉得犹如一记重锤砸向自己，震得他头晕目眩，昏沉感加剧，但他强迫自己睁开了眼睛。

男人背着光，他其实什么也看不清，但他知道男人在看他，用他一如既往的目光。

“我不叫你的原因，”他艰难地吞咽着唾沫，声音哽咽且颤抖——他甚至觉得自己泪流满面——

“我不叫你的原因，你自己不知道吗？”

“布鲁斯，”男人无奈地叹了口气：“不是你想的那——”

“因为你不在了！”他还倚在男人的臂弯里，却突然发起了疯一般，用力扯住了男人的衣领，歇斯底里地嘶吼着：“你不在了！你不在了！你不在了！”

男人有些不耐烦了，皱起眉，将他放下后紧紧搂住了他：“我在的。”

他动弹不得，只能徒劳地眨眨眼睛。

那个人不喜欢他刚才那样，他记得的。

他越过男人的肩膀向上看去，一成不变的蓝天白云，风也停了；他放弃了，无力地阖上眼睛，深深吸了口气，低垂了目光。

金色麦穗上铺陈的白色披风刺痛他的双眼，以及平滑布料上浮动着的阳光也化不去的冷意。

“我在的，布鲁斯。”

4.  
布鲁斯是被一阵又一阵锲而不舍的敲门声惊醒的。

他猛地睁开眼睛，大口喘息着，躺在床上愣了好一会儿，才推开手里紧拽的被子，试探着扶着肚子坐了起来。

一丝光从厚重的绒面窗帘的间隙里钻进房间，顺着他的床脚蜿蜒而上，落在他苍白的脚踝上；他从立在窗户旁的镜子里看见了自己灰败的脸——疲惫，昏沉与震悚。

他低头揉了揉眼睛，简单整理了一下被冷汗濡湿的衣领，缓慢站起来走向客厅——来人耐心十足，一直保持着平稳的敲门频率，一点也不着急，却毫无间断。

他从猫眼里看见了哈尔，有些意外。沉默了一瞬，还是在挂上了保险锁之后才将门打开。

“中午好，布鲁斯。”

哈尔单手撑着门框，似乎没有对他拖沓的行为有任何的不满：“你平时去的超市的收银员，咱们这条街街头的流浪汉，还有住在一楼的老太太，都说今天没有见过你。”

“......”布鲁斯皱起了眉。

“所以我很担心你，是不是出什么事了。”哈尔笑了起来，对布鲁斯警惕的神情置若罔闻，低头看了一眼横亘在他们之间的锁链，挑了挑眉：“不请我进去坐坐吗，夫人？”

“......不。”

布鲁斯感觉自己呼吸有些困难，舔了舔嘴唇，强行克制了自己想要后退一步的冲动。

“为什么呢？”哈尔又挂起了他那副吊儿郎当的无赖表情，伸手抵住了门，不让布鲁斯将它阖上。

“......”

“夫人，”哈尔低低地笑出了声，布鲁斯那副仿佛强弩之末徒劳挣扎的神情让他不由得兴奋了起来：“你不告诉我理由，我是不会走的；我可是担心了夫人你一上午，嗯？”

布鲁斯试图直接将门摔到他脸上，但不知道为什么，对方的力气出奇地大，他没能推动。

低头看了一眼自己以及在发颤的手腕，他犹豫着张开了嘴——那个男人的名字就在唇齿之间，甚至只需要轻微的气音，但他喊不出口。

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯呼吸越来越急促，他脸色惨白，伸出右手摁住了自己发抖的左手手腕。哈尔看出了不对，收起了不正经的表情，深深地皱起了眉头：“布鲁斯，让我进去，你的情况不好。”

“......不，”布鲁斯向后退了一步，努力调节自己的呼吸：“不。”

“......”哈尔的耐心也仿佛到了极限，他做了个深呼吸，不耐地咂了嘴：“为什么。”

布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼，一脸莫名其妙：“......你不安好心。”

哈尔愣了一下，随即笑了起来。

“我不安好心？”

那副不着调的表情又重新回到了他的脸上，哈尔向前倾身，伸手握住了那条保险链，另一手的食指抵在了唇边：“嘘，夫人——嘘。”

他眯着眼睛，对捂着肚子后退的布鲁斯露出了一个带有安抚性质的微笑，在对方惊恐的目光下直接一把拽断了铁制的保险链，若无其事地推门走进了房间：

“以后不要说这种话，让我伤心。”

5.  
布鲁斯直到被对方摁倒在沙发上之前大脑都是一片空白。

他下意识地反抗，但刚举起手，一阵尖锐的声音猛地在脑海里炸响开来，眼前陡然一片漆黑，剧烈的耳鸣也随之到来——就算是他早已习惯这种间歇性的疼痛，一时间也无法做出更多的动作。

“夫人？”哈尔察觉出了不对，皱起了眉，一手按着他的肩膀，一手小心地从他腰后穿过：“你还好吗？”

不要反抗。

我没有——

“布鲁斯？”

不要反抗我。

我不敢了——我再也不敢了——

不可以。

我没有——

“布鲁斯！”

哈尔将他扶起来，搂着他，轻轻拍着他的背，小声哄着，引导他跟着节奏呼吸。布鲁斯缓慢的眨着眼睛，眼前躁动的白色雪花点渐渐褪了下去，五感也随着空气的循环回归了本位。

“怎么样了？”哈尔起身给他倒了一杯水，动作娴熟，像是对他家的构造早已烂熟于心：“你还好吗？”

“......”布鲁斯没接。

哈尔毫不介意，顺手将杯子放到了一边。

“布鲁斯，你的状态不对劲，我带你去看医生好不好？”

“请你离开。”

“可以，我先带你去医院，去了我就走。”

“不。”

“你不要这么任性，为你的孩子想想——”

“既然你都说了让我为孩子想想，”布鲁斯突然情绪激动了起来，甚至呼吸都有些紊乱，看得哈尔紧张地再次皱起了眉：“那你应该知道，在我叫他之前，你应该立刻！马上！离开！”

“停——布鲁斯，停，”哈尔叹了口气，颇为头疼地揉了揉眉心：“别这样。”

“你先仔细想想，你真的愿意叫他吗？”

“什么？”

哈尔笑了笑，单膝跪在了沙发前，拿了一张薄毯仔细地将布鲁斯裹好：

“以你对他的了解，他是对这里的情况了如指掌而作壁上观，还是关闭了对你的‘通道’，选择了不闻不问呢？”

“任意两种选项，我想你都不愿意知道。”

“我说得对吗，艾尔夫人？”

6.  
布鲁斯不知道事情为什么会发展到这一地步。

可能是在陌生人面前被揭露了自己一直逃避的真相的尴尬，可能是“艾尔夫人”这句称呼让他生理性反胃，还可能是哈尔那副事不关己云淡风轻的嘴脸给他带来的难堪。

他记不清自己到底干了什么，或者什么也没干，只记得哈尔突然维持不住他脸上漫不经心的表情，手足无措了起来，慌乱地凑上前来搂住了他，右手小心地穿过他的后腰将他抱回床上，笨拙地伸手在他脸上胡乱地抹着：

“对不起，对不起布鲁斯，你别哭——对不起——”

不知道是哈尔最后的理智被昏沉的气氛先消磨干净，还是布鲁斯的眉眼先透露出引诱的信号——他们没人承认，也从不提起。

哈尔低头吻在了布鲁斯的脸颊上。

然后是鼻梁与湿润的眼睑。

哈尔看得出来布鲁斯不愿意跟他说话，索性闭了嘴，直接拉开布鲁斯对方的裤子，埋首在布鲁斯腿间，颇有技巧地舔吻着那道缝隙中的穴口。他的舌尖总在穴口试探一般地进进出出，另一手虚虚握着布鲁斯的阴茎缓慢而温和地撸动；他故意吮吸出很大的水声，唇舌顺着睾丸摩挲上去，再重重地落回根部。

孕期的布鲁斯根本受不了这样的挑拨，难耐地呜咽了一声，大腿肌肉紧绷，他似乎是想拱起腰，但沉重的腹部让他只能徒劳地卷缩起脚趾。他的手指插入哈尔的发间，想把他推开，却又在对方又一次深重的吮吸中失去了力气。

“呜——不、不要......”

哈尔闻声抬起头，握住布鲁斯的手腕，安抚一般亲吻他的手心；一手却向上摸索到他日渐丰腴的乳房，像是能挤出奶一样大力地揉搓和按压，在对方苍白却伤痕累累的胸膛上留下明显的指印。

布鲁斯面色潮红，深蓝的眼睛里再次蕴起水雾，他觉得自己不太能喘上气。

哈尔扳过他的头，指尖从他眉尾扫过，温和的吻落在他微张的嘴唇上，舌头却粗暴地挤了进去，在口腔内吮吸和搅动，将他嘴里的氧气一丝不剩地掠走。

他动作不停，一手从布鲁斯身侧伸过去，在他腹部由于被撑起而变得薄而敏感的皮肤上缓慢地摩挲，另一手则深入对方腿间，直接往穴里探入两根手指，不急不躁地轻轻抽动着。

“嗯......”布鲁斯仰起头，呻吟声被哈尔全部吞了下去，只能拖长鼻音，双手无力地搭在对方肩上，做出毫无意义的推拒。

哈尔的手指卖力地在穴内开拓，指腹不容抗拒地顺着内壁往内划去，他故意不给布鲁斯痛快，碾过那一点凸起后又在周围有意无意地碰触。布鲁斯被他欺负地直掉眼泪，胎儿和哈尔手指的双重压迫让他本就昏沉的大脑更加茫然；他甚至有些迫切地想要更多，呜咽着被迫吞咽着接吻产生的唾液。

哈尔觉得差不多了，毫无留恋地抽出手指；布鲁斯的性器硬得发疼，下体黏黏糊糊湿了一大片，穴口被玩的稍微外翻，在空气中轻微收缩着。

哈尔咽了口唾沫，一把扯开他的裤子，将他涨得快要爆炸的阴茎抵上了布鲁斯的穴口。

“等、等等——”昏沉的脑子里最后一丝理智将布鲁斯唤醒，他伸手拽住哈尔的衣袖：“不可以，我的——”

“不会有事的，”哈尔俯身亲吻他的眉骨，将他摆成侧躺的姿势：“相信我。”

“不是，等等——”

他的阴茎缓慢却不容拒绝地挺进了穴里，将内壁一层一层地撑开。

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，猛地抓紧了床单，甚至停止了十几秒时间的呼吸，才将自己的脸埋入枕头里，一边掉眼泪一边徒劳地抽气，试图减缓疼痛。

哈尔也憋得满头大汗，在确定他适应之后，就开始大力抽动，大开大合的攻势让布鲁斯迅速瘫软了下去。他每一次都精准地撞到敏感点上，龟头再从上面重重地碾压过去；粗暴的动作快速且有力，布鲁斯根本承受不住，理智仿佛被粗壮的阴茎顶散了，大脑一片混沌，放弃了无用的矜持，呻吟起来。

“太快了——慢点，慢点求你了——呜......嗯啊......”

哈尔被他的声音刺激得更加兴奋，更加凶狠地顶弄他，整根拔出又深重地没入，他恨不得把睾丸也一起埋进那个温热湿软的洞里。

布鲁斯被他激烈的动作顶得向上移动了几公分，又被哈尔握住腿根拖了回来，更重地撞在对方下体上；他丰满的乳房和腹部在一下又一下不间断的顶弄中摇晃着，看在哈尔眼里又是新的一轮狂风骤雨一般的攻势。

哈尔听不清布鲁斯说了些什么，只记得他含混不清地嘟囔着不行，太快了之类的字眼。

他俯身扳过布鲁斯埋在枕头里的脸，急不可耐地和他接吻，另一手自然游走于他的胸腹之间，柔软的触感让他忍不住又加快了下身的动作。

终于布鲁斯浑身颤抖了起来，腰背紧绷，大腿根部的肌肉也痉挛了起来。

哈尔放开他的嘴唇，转而含住他一侧的乳房，大力舔吻和吮吸着，听着他难耐的呻吟，握住他的阴茎快速撸动，同时更加凶狠地在他的下体抽插，甚至还加快了动作。

布鲁斯已经喊不出声音来了，前列腺被刺激的程度超过了阈值，他感觉自己的内壁痉挛。他几乎要昏厥过去，最终他在临近昏迷的一瞬间高潮了——他隐约感受到哈尔也在之后直接射到了他体内，精液满满地灌了进去，装都装不下，最后又从交合出淌了出来。

他们都喘着气，情欲消退下去后，混乱与恐惧混在充斥着他们味道的空气里通过呼吸蔓延到全身。

布鲁斯困倦地眨着眼睛，他的意识无比清醒，甚至不感到抱歉，这让他的心脏隐隐抽痛，而他把这归咎于惧怕。

昏暗的房间里，怠惰的空气里充斥着外来者侵略的味道，哈尔伏在他身上，汗水顺着他的眉骨淌到鼻梁；他捧着他的脸，拇指摩挲着他的嘴角，认真地和他对视。

无措和担忧渐渐从他深色的眼里褪去，执着和孤注一掷缓慢浮了上来。

“布鲁斯，”布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛就在他面前不足10cm的地方，本应该在黑暗里也足够剔透的球体空茫一片，像是海上经年沉重的水雾，无力驱散；他欲言又止，吞吞吐吐凑不出一句话。

“你想说什么？”

布鲁斯是真的很累了，他不想再花费更多的精力去应付眼前这个非法闯入的侵略者。

“我可以亲你吗？”哈尔将嘴边的话咽回去，现在他什么都不能说。

“......为什么？”布鲁斯觉得自己没有力气把他推开，索性放弃了一切抵抗。

“我喜欢你。”

“......”

“我真的很喜欢你。”

“你不会喜欢我的，”布鲁斯突然很想笑，在更深入的接触都做过之后再补上这句话，幼稚程度令他惊讶：“你都不认识我。”

“不是的，”哈尔忍不住又低了低头，微不可闻地叹了口气，额头几乎抵上布鲁斯的眉骨：

“不是这样的。”

哈尔凝视着布鲁斯的双眼，布鲁斯有那么一瞬间觉得，他从对方的眼里看见了细碎的光在闪烁。

“是你不认识我。”

“而我也比你想象中更喜欢你。”

7.  
“今天想吃什么？”

哈尔成了布鲁斯家里的常客。

布鲁斯试过了换锁，换更坚固的门，甚至报//警，但只要他走出卧室，哈尔永远雷打不动地坐在他的沙发上，吊儿郎当地跟他打招呼。

“不想吃。”

既然赶不走，布鲁斯就索性放弃了——他也不知道他是怎么想的，又是什么心理能让他做出这样的决定。

哈尔看起来一副不着调的模样，其实把他照顾得很好。

最开始布鲁斯想着直接无视他就好，可惜哈尔从不放弃彰显自己的存在感。就像长了雷达似的，每当布鲁斯孕吐、抽筋或是从噩梦中惊醒的时候，哈尔总能像幽灵一样及时出现，往他面前一蹲，递水，按摩，或者搂着他讲不好笑的笑话，也不在意布鲁斯到底理不理他，笑嘻嘻地每天往他面前凑。

“那我带你去散步？”

“......”

布鲁斯每天为了应付他跳跃的思维，根本没时间有任何的消极想法，都快习惯了。虽然不知道哈尔到底想要干什么，但沉默了一会儿，还是穿上外套跟他去了。

他们住的地方即使在这座临海的小城里也算偏僻，但是离海岸不远，横跨半个街区，10分钟的路程。

布鲁斯埋着头沿着海边走，哈尔慢条斯理地跟在他身后一臂的距离，亦步亦趋。黄昏的太阳正在西沉，剩下的橙红色的光泼墨一般尽数洒在了深色的海水上，再层层削弱，顺着起伏的浪花将余温卷到岸边。没有海鸥，沙滩也不是亮丽的金色，只有细弱的风卷着海上懒散的空气从发间穿过。

城市与沙滩之间拉了一道狰狞的铁丝网，风与海常年抗议下将它的一部分埋入沙里，锈斑与氧化褪色布满了摇摇欲坠的金属，但它仍然不死心地矗立着。

布鲁斯逐渐烦躁起来，他不喜欢黄昏浓郁的光线，也不喜欢锈蚀金属反射出的破碎光斑。

“你跟着我干什么？”

他猛地转身，突如其来的怒气像是找到了发泄口，汹涌地朝背后那人扑去。

就算是哈尔也被吼地怔愣了一下，但他很快稳定好情绪，他上前一步，拉过布鲁斯的手，从口袋里摸出一副手套，仔细给他戴上。

“我等你走饿了，带你去吃饭。”

“我说了我不吃。”布鲁斯想抽回他的手直接转身走人，结果没抽动。

“我昨天特意去试了那家餐厅，”哈尔认真地看着他：“装修很不错，食物也新鲜，我认为你一定会喜欢。”

“......我只是没心情吃饭，”布鲁斯一时间不知道该怎么回他话，将头偏向一边，躲开哈尔的目光：“我要回去了。”

“那我求你和我一起去。”哈尔变戏法一般又从他背后的帆布包里掏出一条围巾，顺手就往布鲁斯脖子上套：“离家不远的，就去坐会儿？”

“......”

布鲁斯觉得自己再大的脾气也发不出去了，沉默着，跟着欢天喜地的哈尔折回原路，向那家餐厅出发。

“我去过很多地方，”哈尔试探着去握布鲁斯的手，他也不喜欢黄昏滞涩的光影和空气，但他喜欢布鲁斯，布鲁斯就走在他旁边：“多到你可能没法想象。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，不置可否。

“我没告诉你吧？我其实是空军来着。”

“投身天穹的感觉是真的很棒，云流，风，蓝天，远离地面，我甚至觉得我可以触碰到宇宙。”

“我以前偷偷从韦恩大厦后面爬上去过，站在顶上看哥谭的夜景；大都会上次的音乐节也非常不错——还有，我知道海滨城有一家24小时营业的咖啡厅。”

“过段时间等你好些了，我可以带你去，我们可以看日出——白金的光线从海面上迸出来的一瞬间——”

“去不了，”布鲁斯平静地打断了哈尔的滔滔不绝：“去不了，有宵禁。”

“......没关系，”哈尔转头对他笑了笑，背后是沉默的太阳最后一丝光，迟钝却依然刺眼，布鲁斯看不清他的表情：

“我总有办法的。”

“只要你愿意和我一起。”

8.  
布鲁斯算算时间，他已经在这座静谧的城市里停留了整整四个月，而他的生产日期也逐步逼近。

怀孕给他造成了太多影响，其中一项便是削弱了他曾经敏锐的感知，钝化的神经让他对一切都不怎么感兴趣，得过且过。也让他在几个月的时间里习惯了哈尔的存在。

他有一段时间没做过噩梦了，沉溺于安逸里，将既定的责任抛之脑后。

这天他昏沉地睁开眼睛，躺在床上愣了好一会儿，才意识到哈尔不在。

布鲁斯扶着肚子缓慢爬起来，摸索着走到窗边，一把拉开厚重的窗帘——

冬季席卷了街区，干枯的树枝扭曲着伸到他眼前，上面压着阴沉的天。

身后传来细微的响声，他攥紧了手里的布料，咽了口唾沫，拖沓着转身看去。

他放在床头的白色皮箱打开了。

那一瞬间布鲁斯是想哭的，但他很快醒悟过来，他不该流泪。

没什么好说的，他什么也不用收拾，沉默着穿好加绒的外套，戴上哈尔走前放在门口的手套和围巾，拎着白皮箱，阖上门，径直下楼去。

他该回头看看，但他没有勇气。

他沉默地站在楼下，脸上最后一丝留给哈尔的表情也消退了下去，温驯与麻木重新回归眼底。

“布鲁斯!”

布鲁斯闻声惊讶地抬头，哈尔从街对面挥舞着手臂向他狂奔而来，他从未见过他那么急切的模样。

“布鲁斯!”哈尔冲到他面前，大冬天地他却满头大汗；他拉过他的手腕，大口喘着气，声音急迫且颤抖：“布鲁斯，你听我说。”

“你跟我走，我带你走。”

“你信我，你信我好不好。”

“我带你去——”

“韦恩先生。”

哈尔猛地僵住了，布鲁斯能感受到他的手在颤抖，但他仍然一瞬不瞬地盯着他，棕褐的眼里充斥着悲伤和祈求，还有无尽的希翼掩藏在其中——那么明显又可笑。

布鲁斯张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。

John从另一侧走了过来，打断了哈尔的话。

“韦恩先生，领主超人请您回去共进晚餐。”

“以及，”John看不见哈尔逐渐绝望的神情，平稳地转达了该传递的信息。

“领主超人让我向您转达谢意，乔丹先生。”

TBC.


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隔壁搬来了一个怀孕的男人，他从第一秒起就挪不开眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.天雷狗血ooc，注意避雷  
> 2.白灰前提下的绿蝙出轨文学  
> 3.绿灯是哈尔不是John！  
> 4.大面积的意识流

1.  
布鲁斯没想到他会被直接送到孤独堡垒，而那破败的黄昏还停留在他离去的时候，细密地侵蚀着他的思绪。

哈尔紧紧拽着他的衣袖，用力到手背上的青筋暴起，指关节泛白；却又无力到布鲁斯只是轻飘飘回望过去一眼，就骤然松了手。明明什么都没有，连一丝失望、一丝埋怨都没有，却像无形中有什么强行将它们分开来。泛凉的布料从指缝间垂下，只余近乎凝固的空气透过指尖，绕过指腹，缠绕过手腕后便洋洋洒洒地散去了。

布鲁斯沉默着，提着箱子上了车。即使知道John就坐在前面，他还是克制不住，转头向车窗外看了最后一眼。

沉没中的太阳似暮年时代一般疲惫地靠在狰狞的枝丫上，黯淡的影子也随着它无声沉没了下去；细碎的灰尘混合地面上枯槁的叶片，在被海水浸泡得愈发湿润的空气中缓慢前行，擦过哈尔的裤脚，向着海的方向投奔而去。

而哈尔在哭。

透过封锁的、漆黑的车窗望进他的眼睛里，在橙红的光晕下黯淡地，无声无息地哭。

即使布鲁斯感受到心脏在那一瞬间的抽痛，他还是及时收回了视线。

一切多余的动作都是没有意义的，布鲁斯无话可说。这一眼已经是John对他最大的容忍，而他一向识时务。

他的免疫力大不如前，从汽车辗转到飞机，皮革与机油混合的味道让他作呕，脑海里翻涌着机械与空气碰撞的声音，大脑在钢铁包围中下坠，灵魂在2000米的高空中上浮。

直到他走下直升飞机，眩晕感仍未消退下去，反而是铺天盖地的白色刺痛了他的神经，鼻腔也瞬间被干涩的灼痛感灌满，极地寒风扬起层叠的雪尘呼啸着向他涌来。

霜与风还没能在他的脸上停留一秒，白色的披风就挡在了他面前，猎猎作响。冰与雪的温度瞬间散去，冰与雪的气息更加浓稠，沿着他的脊椎裹挟而上，止于胸腔里跳动的心脏。

领主超人一言不发，揽着他的肩膀将他带了进去。直到被牵着手走到餐桌面前，布鲁斯才骤然回过神来，收拾好脸上怔愣的表情，顺着卡尔的动作安静地坐好。

“吃饭。”

领主总是很忙的，罕有时间陪他吃饭，也不愿投入更多的精力和他进行无用的对话。他脸上总是没什么表情，手指点了点桌面示意他进食，随即便坐到他对面，低头看起了手里的报告。

他看起来心情不错。布鲁斯一边想着，垂下眼睑，一边乖乖拿起刀叉。他对卡尔实在是太过于熟悉，从他翻阅纸张时左臂抬起的高度比平时稍高就能判断出，他这几天一定是顺利的。

放在远处的甜点明显按照他的喜好准备，小羊排煎得酥香味浓，配菜从烹调到摆盘也无一不精。

即使卡尔没有要求，布鲁斯也想认真吃这一顿饭，只是他仍然昏沉，眼前总是浮现出大片暗色的橙红，顺着温热的海浪淹没过寡淡的沙滩，向他涌来，想带他沉入海底。

“为什么停下。”

卡尔翻过下一页报告，头也不抬，声音一如既往得平淡：“不合胃口？”

“......没，”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，努力驱散记忆里滞涩的空气和晃动的人影：“没有。”

“那继续。”

卡尔喜欢不带任何情绪地说话，这很有效地规避了一切不必要的争吵，最大限度地将时间利用到了方方面面。他也不喜欢将情绪表现在脸上，只需要坐在那里，便能令人感叹，是一位足以让人敬畏的优秀上位者。

但布鲁斯不喜欢，这一切令他作呕。

也许是四个月的时间里他过于放纵了自己，也许是即将生产的焦虑提高了他的自信，即使理智告诉他应该沉默着将盘子里的东西乖乖塞进胃里，然后简单聊两句被小心地送回房间，结束今天这场尴尬的会面。

但他确实没有尝试控制自己猛然爆发的情绪，反而将生理上的不舒适也融合进了怒火里，用力将手里的刀叉往桌上一扔——

不大的金属碰撞声在安静的环境里变得刺耳，切割开了他与卡尔之间佯装的和睦。

“......”卡尔愣了愣，放下手里的东西，有些诧异地抬头看向他：“你在跟我闹脾气。”

“......”

布鲁斯低下头，拒绝和他对视。

“布鲁斯，”卡尔的目光扫过他的胃部，大致估算了他对能量摄入的需求：“再吃两口。”

这是卡尔难得地在向他妥协，尤其是在他怀孕之后——感谢他今天的好心情。布鲁斯知道自己应该见好就收，或者利用这罕见的机会为自己争取更多活得轻松的机会。

“不想吃。”但仅仅在这一刻，他厌倦了忍让。

“......”卡尔惊讶于他突如其来的冲动，一时间觉得有些好笑，随即想到他即将达成的目标，也懒得跟布鲁斯计较：“那我先送你去休息，醒了再吃。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，将脸深深埋进左手手心里，一动不动地坐在原地，无声地再一次拒绝了超人的妥协。

“布鲁斯，”卡尔皱起了眉，他已经开始不耐烦了：“不要惹我生气。”

“那我能做什么？”

布鲁斯比他更加不耐烦，直接将桌子往卡尔方向一推。

卡尔也没料到布鲁斯的反应会这么大，他毫不在意地扶住桌子，径直站了起来，来来回回将布鲁斯全身扫描过一遍，确定他的身体状况没有出现什么异常，这才勉强松了口气。

“不要任性，布鲁斯，”卡尔揉了揉眉心：“我不想和你吵架，也不会和你吵——我送你回房间，有什么事明天再谈。”

话音未落，温暖的绒毯便裹上了他的肩膀，卡尔一手穿过他的膝弯，不容抗拒地把他抱了起来。

他沉默地迈开了步子，布鲁斯也像脱力一般，再无多余的动作。

他只是在闹脾气，从不会反抗。

“那个男人，到底是怎么回事。”

布鲁斯两眼发黑，不得不靠在卡尔的胸膛上，勉强调整自己的呼吸：“他有绿灯军团的戒指。”

“我以为你已经知道了。”

“说些我不知道的。”

“哈尔乔丹，来自于平行世界的绿灯侠，”卡尔单手抱着他，另一手仔细将毯子给他掖好，不紧不慢地走着：“他提供信息，我提供他的所需所想，简单的交易。”

“......我不想知道交易的内容。”

“嗯，我不说。”

“但你之前明明.......”

“布鲁斯，”卡尔骤然停在房间门口，低下头看他。

他仍旧不将一切放在明面上，像是等别人去意会似的，眼睑下垂，遮蔽了眼睛里翻涌的情绪。他的指腹在他的脖颈处缓慢地摩挲，细细地抚过每一寸皮//肉。但布鲁斯知道他的心情开始糟糕了起来，来得莫名其妙。

“你不会背叛我，对吗？”

布鲁斯可能是真的累了，厌倦了频繁回答重复的问题，无意义，只会催眠一般洗刷他的思想。但他的灵魂附着于喉舌之间，操纵着他机械地张开嘴，将句子传达到卡尔的耳边。

“对，我永远不会反对你。”

2.  
“想谈一下今天的反常吗。”

“不想。”

卡尔将他放到床上，将他耳边的碎发拨开，又自然地坐到了他身边。他并没有生气布鲁斯的不配合，他也不在意。

“箱子呢？”

“交给John了。”

“嗯，”卡尔的指腹扫过他的眼尾，带着些安抚的意味。随即他想到布鲁斯今天的反常，随口补充道：“药都吃了？”

“吃了。”布鲁斯眼睛都不眨一下，平静地回望了回去。

“......呵。”

卡尔愣了一下，突然低低地笑了起来。

“你说谎的时候，总喜欢和我对视，我以前就告诉过你。”

他的语调平稳，轻描淡写地提了一句，随即站了起来，不过呼吸之间便带着一身风雪的气息再次坐到了布鲁斯床前，手里多出了布鲁斯那只白色的皮箱。

电子锁扫过卡尔的虹膜，箱子便自动打开了，不大的空间里仔细按量分配好的透明药盒原封不动地摆在原有的位置上，一旁标明日期的电子屏上亮满了红灯。

“每周两次自动提醒，四个月的分量，你一片都没吃，”卡尔平淡地合上白皮箱，随手将它扔进了角落里，巨大的声响和他平静的面容形成了鲜明的对比。他转头再次替布鲁斯掖了掖被角，动作轻柔；再俯身温和地吻了吻他的脸颊：“告诉我你是怎么想的，嗯？”

“......”

布鲁斯无话可说，他本来也没想着能隐瞒过去，只是没想到会这么快。

“我提问的时候你要回答我，”卡尔将额头抵在了布鲁斯的额头上：“教过你的。”

“......”即使布鲁斯一动不动，卡尔的眼睛就在眼前规律地颤动着；他能看见他眼底翻涌澎湃的怒火，澄澈如海的眼睛里像是结了一层通透的冰，封住了他的过往和情感，但着实毫无遮蔽，一览无遗：“我没病，我不需要吃药。”

“这不是理由，”卡尔的嘴唇贴上了他的，他们之间的氛围缱绻而旖旎，但双方都知道不是这样的，共同维持表面上的平和，虚假到没有必要去拆穿：“今天你已经说过了，不要再撒谎。”

“我再重复一次，你是怎么想的。”

“......”

空气也仿佛停止了流动，沉默顺着他的呼吸上浮，再渗透进他的呼吸里，两相交替；时间在无声中匍匐前行，无法撼动这一个的坚持，也无法撼动另一个的执着。

“我只是，”布鲁斯深深吸了口气，他总是要妥协的，别无选择，他对卡尔只能妥协，只剩妥协：“我只是不想生。”

“......”

卡尔缓慢地直起上身，闭了闭眼睛又缓慢地睁开。 

“你好好休息。”

“不要任性。”

布鲁斯知道他的怒火已经濒临爆发的临界点，只是他需要维持他冷静的表象，哪怕气愤于他的反抗和不服从，也不愿意在他的身上耗费情感和情绪。

布鲁斯识趣地没再出声，即使他恨不得畅快地大笑。

卡尔深深地看了他一眼，从开着的门那里出去了，留给布鲁斯一阵风。直到他生产前布鲁斯也没能再见到他，也没能走出这扇门。

3.  
“你有想过孩子的名字吗？”

布鲁斯躺在手术台上，手指紧紧拽住卡尔披风的一角，茫然地望着天花板，恍惚间想起了两个月前，天气很好的那一天。

布鲁斯喜欢在昏暗的环境里沉默，但哈尔从不让他称心如意。一大早就将他房间的窗帘尽数拉开，大马金刀地往他旁边一坐，金色的阳光透过干净的玻璃洒进房间，将沉重的空气和气氛一并驱散开来。

哈尔手里还装模作样地举着一本诗集，说要念给布鲁斯听。

“......难道不是你，在纯粹的暗夜中闪现的惊鸿一瞥，寂静无声的降临在我枕边？难道不是你，携着欢愉与爱意，向我窃窃私语幸福的憧憬？......”[1]

声律和节奏乱得一塌糊涂，期间还有那么一两个错漏词汇。偏偏他还沾沾自喜，自以为已经渗透了文学作品的中心思想，大言不惭地发表自己的看法：“布鲁斯，你看，这两句像不像在描写我对你诚挚的感情？”

“......”布鲁斯翻了个身，不想理他。

哈尔毫不气馁，举着书凑了上去：“你怎么看？”

“布鲁斯？怎么了，是不是被感动到了？”哈尔咧开嘴笑了起来。

“在这里没人倾听我的心声，我的理性之魂已苟延残喘，打算在孤单寂寥中了此一生。我等着你：只要一瞥，我心中的憧憬便能涅槃重生，亦或一记责难便可，使我从无谓梦中惊醒，就此搁笔吧，我羞于重读，羞耻和恐惧逐渐消退，但您的名誉于我伟岸，我将勇敢地向他吐露真言。”[2]

布鲁斯半阖着眼，张嘴就是一大段诗句，把哈尔说得一愣一愣的。

布鲁斯偏过头，有些嫌弃地把哈尔的脸扒开：“想学塔季扬娜对奥涅金诚挚的感情，先学会别人对爱情的觉悟——我的名誉之于你呢？”

“......”哈尔沉默地合上书。

“对不起，”他罕见的有些无措，干巴巴地道歉，但眼神依然坚定：“虽然我做不到在孤寂中放弃，但单论感情，我一定不会输给她。”

“......”布鲁斯哑然失笑：“你怎么还跟书里的人比起来了？”

哈尔见他笑了，知道他没生气，也高兴了起来，再次凑上去：“我只是想让你高兴。”

布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，打算结束这段对话。只是哈尔一向不甘寂寞，再次翻起了手里的书，再次挑起话题：“他们的名字是不是都有寓意在里面？”

“嗯，大概吧。”

“那你呢。”

“嗯？”

“你有想过孩子的名字吗？”

然后他回答的什么？

他的灵魂仿佛飘浮了起来，冷眼望着他丑陋的躯干承受着疼痛的折磨，还有扭曲的面庞和嘶哑的呼喊。

麻醉和手术刀混合成了影子，理智烟消云散，只剩本能想死死抓住些什么，大脑重复循环着那天的场景——可能是因为那天恰好有温暖的太阳，而他只余沁入骨髓的寒凉与伤痛。

时间过于漫长，但对他而言也不算太久。

他再次醒过来的时候已经躺回了他在孤独堡垒的房间，衣服与床单都换了新的，空间里罕见地温暖且明亮了起来。

他支撑着自己艰难地坐了起来，愣了两秒，冷汗瞬间浸透背后的衣料。

他的大脑一片空白，翻身下床，跌跌撞撞地冲出了房间。

“卡尔——卡尔！”

他什么也顾不上了，不再掩饰自己声音里的惶恐，在空旷的空间里撕心裂肺地大吼着。

“卡尔——”

“我在。”

领主及时来了，白色的披风裹住了他。

卡尔俯身将他抱在怀里，安抚地拍着他的背。即使对他不穿鞋乱跑的行为有些不满，但他什么也没说，小心将他放回了床上。

“我在的。”

布鲁斯深深地吸气，他其实看不清眼前的东西，一把拽住卡尔的衣领，抑制不住地浑身颤抖：“我的——”孩子呢？

“布鲁斯，”卡尔叹了口气，将他的手拉开，微不可见地皱起了眉，但仍然温和地低头吻他的眼尾：“现在不是时候。”

“你好好休息。”

“等你病好了，一切都会好的。”

他当时回答了哈尔什么？

清晨时候临街教堂按时敲响了钟，然后他在钟声里对哈尔笑了笑。

布鲁斯貌似平静地躺回了床上——“我没有那么难过。”他喃喃着。

血肉从他腿间落下，带走的是他的骨血；但脱离他庇护的一瞬间，灵魂自自然与天穹之上赋予——从此与他再无任何联系。

他从最开始选择离开就是错误的。对于卡尔而言，一切尽在掌握的出走不是什么令他动怒的背叛，顶多算是幼稚不懂事的小打小闹；他无所谓地面对这一切，甚至不屑于口头的警告，委派手下将白皮箱留在港口便撒手不管；而他也的确懦弱到恶心——面朝着广阔大海，头顶着万里苍穹，眼里是大地镌刻满的自由，他却仍然伸出手，温顺可笑地接过箱子，将驯服二字挂在了脊梁上，踏上了轰鸣的轮船。

“我没想过名字，没必要想。“

从最开始就知道了，所以没有那么难过。

“他或她，都不是我的孩子。”

他只是错在高估了自己，他以为他不会难过。

4.  
他又开始日复一日地做同一个梦。

梦里有一座高耸的石塔，塔的东面是切割平滑的青石，西面是整整一墙被夏季丰沛的雨水洗刷后层层叠叠地挂上去的爬山虎，深浅不一的绿色郁郁苍苍；左手方向的森林万木争荣，右手方向碧海连天；塔下则是一簇又一簇盛放的野花，星星点点地散落在如茵草地上，细嫩的叶片舒展重叠，雨水和雾气在茎叶上浮动，带着植被的气息渗入空气里。

而他住在里面，坐在窗棱上往下看，一直不停地看。

他喜欢晨间的微风吹散薄雾，喜欢明亮而朦胧的太阳落在身上，还有从爬山虎叶尖上跌落的水珠，草叶与花茎中氤氲而起的馥郁香气。

恍惚间他看见有小孩的身影从花丛中穿过，带着被藤蔓切割得细碎的阳光和铃兰剥落的花瓣朗声笑着，向森林那边跑去了。

他将发烫的脸颊贴在了石板上，想着——就这么一直到死去吧。

从森林那边来的空气带着松木的香气，而从海这边蒸腾的水汽蕴含着清冽的腥味，两相混合，逐渐抚平了他疼痛的神经。

“布鲁斯！”

恍惚间他听见有人在喊他。

他扶着窗棱向塔下看去，是克拉克在向他挥手。

“布鲁斯！我——”

塔实在太高了，雾气蒸腾，蒙住了他的耳目。他只能听见模糊的字句，但没有关系，只要他能认出那是克拉克——只要见到他，他便能——“克拉克——你说什么——我听不见——”

他大声喊着，克拉克一定是听见了，他随即停止了挥动手臂。

接着他开始大喊，声音无比清晰地传进了布鲁斯的耳朵里。

“布鲁斯！下来！我接着你呢！”

好的，布鲁斯点头，毫不犹豫便翻身站上了窗台。他和克拉克太久没见过面了，久到他已经忘记该如何和他相处。

“那我——”

他的声音戛然而止，塔下的克拉克消失不见了，仰着头看他的人是卡尔。

“来吧，我接着你。”

布鲁斯愣在了原地。

没有区别的，他安慰自己，没有区别的，跳吧。

跳下去就结束了。

但他又是那么地不甘心，他想着，如果没见到克拉克，他一定能平静地跳下去。

“布鲁斯！！”

布鲁斯惊讶地抬头，是哈尔——他从海的方向向他奔来了。

“回去！布鲁斯！回去！”

哈尔声嘶力竭地对着他大喊着，拼命地向他靠近，只是一段不远的距离，但他无论如何也无法到达，只能一声接一声地祈求他：

“回去！回去！”

布鲁斯突然觉得自己鼻腔发酸。

他低头再往下看过去，卡尔还看着他，只是收回了手，往后退了一步。

布鲁斯满意地笑了笑，再没有往后看一眼。在哈尔愈发遥远的喊声中，张开了双臂，从高塔上一跃而下。

清冽的海风和森林果木的香气呼啸着从他身边掠过，而大地的灵魂顺着草木向上伸展的根茎渗透出来，在花香馥郁中张开双臂，将他的骨骼与血肉揽进怀里，沉默着拥抱他，共同沉入黝黑的土地里。

5.  
布鲁斯被困囿于一片混沌中，徒劳地挣扎着。是戴安娜一手按在他的肩膀上把他晃醒的。

“你怎么回事？”

戴安娜深深地皱着眉，顺手将他从深陷的被褥里拉了起来：“你看起来很不好。”

布鲁斯摇头，他的意识仍然不是很清醒。

他和戴安娜很久都没见过面了，在他怀孕之前——或许更久，他们还是能够将后背托付给对方的战友。他以为他们之间会有更为深重的隔阂，其实没有，与戴安娜的相聚反而令他松了口气。

“你吃药了吗？”戴安娜试探着伸手握住了他的手腕，稳健跳动的脉搏令她稍稍放心了些：“卡尔有带你去看医生吗？”

布鲁斯点头，随后又摇头。

戴安娜的眉头皱得更凶了。

“他不让任何人来看你，今天他有事，我溜过来的。”想了想，她继续补充：“他应该很忙，没空监听这边的情况，你放心。”

布鲁斯张了张嘴，他仍然说不出一句话。

戴安娜不会勉强他，安抚性质地拍了拍他的手。

“布鲁斯，听我说，现在大家都很不好过，我们都很艰难——我们需要你的帮助。”

“我之前一直不清楚卡尔为什么拒绝让你参与进整个计划，但我现在知道了。”

“你的情况真的很不好。”

“不要这样下去，”戴安娜和布鲁斯对视，布鲁斯知道，她眼里的担忧是真的，她是真的迫切地希望他能好起来：“你可以尝试着把你想的东西写在纸上。”

“......写什么？”

“任何东西，”戴安娜听不得他嗓音嘶哑，起身给他倒水：“你现在会忘记很多东西，然后逐步失去对生活的热情。”

对。布鲁斯在心里附和她。

“写下来，你的心情，任何浮现在你脑海里的句子，你会好一些。”戴安娜坐回了床边，将水给他喂了下去：“你在做噩梦，布鲁斯——如果吃药让你做噩梦，那就不要吃了。”

布鲁斯捧着杯子，沉默的点点头。

他清醒的时间想着怎么死亡，吃药后昏睡的20多个小时里不断重复着这一过程。

的确没必要。

“我该走了，”戴安娜的眉头就没舒展开过，用力地握住他的手：“希望你尽快好起来——我们的新计划需要你。”

“是平行世界吗。”布鲁斯抬头看向戴安娜，从她复杂的神情中得到了确定的答案。

“布鲁斯，你想开一些，你只要不向卡尔索要早已不存在的东西，你就——”

“砰——”

一声巨响直接撕裂了空气，厚重的氪星金属门直接炸裂开来，布鲁斯和戴安娜都愣住了，一齐往门口看去。

领主超人缓慢地从炸开的废墟中走了进来，布鲁斯看见他的眼底红光不受控制地在闪烁。

“戴安娜，”卡尔的表情糟糕到了极致，布鲁斯惊讶于他第一次将愤怒的情绪表达得如此明显：

“滚出去。”

6.  
这件事没有对他造成任何影响，或者说，已经没有事能对他造成影响了。

他将送来的氟西汀和安非他酮原封不动地退了回去，再向卡尔索要了信纸和笔。

而卡尔也不管他，按照他的想法安排妥当。

戴安娜说得没错，只要不是他没有的，布鲁斯都能要到。

布鲁斯将做梦的时间挪动开来，更多地用在了书写上。其实他不知道自己在写什么：他清醒的时候无从下笔，大脑一片空白的时候笔尖却落了下去。等他回过神来，信纸已经被填满了。

布鲁斯望着密密麻麻的字迹出神。卡尔对他有求必应，只是从不与他见面。布鲁斯无所谓他忙碌与否，他只是觉得可笑。

从前他阖上眼睛，脑海里是麦浪与蓝天，还有克拉克冲着他微笑。

但他已经快记不清克拉克的模样了，更多时候他只能想起黄昏里锈蚀铁丝网后的海，他站在浅海里，冰凉的海水表面温热，包裹着他骨骼外那层麻木的皮//肉。没有风，没有海鸥，没有亮丽的金色沙滩。

哈尔亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，或许他转身，就能被牵着手走回去，走回岸上去。

他再没有心思窥探自己写了些什么，仔细将揉皱的纸铺开，一封一封的折进信封里，再盖上火漆——卡尔从他家书房拿来的。

他不可抑制地又想起戴安娜。她说他要求的太多，所以想不通；只要放弃早已消失的追求，于她，于卡尔，于布鲁斯本人，都是再好不过的选择。

但布鲁斯不行。

如果能放弃，何必等到现在——说到底他也只是过于自私，不甘心而已。

卡尔给他什么都没用，卡尔如何对待他也没关系。

他只想要克拉克。

然后卡尔说：克拉克死了。

戴安娜说：那是早已不存在的东西。

布鲁斯握笔的手指骤然用力，他是如此愤怒，如此不甘心，如此无力。

“那我呢？”他记得他曾拉着卡尔的衣领不放，戴安娜和John一左一右拉着他，生怕他惹怒了情绪不稳定的领主，但他那时就是不认命，一遍又一遍地责问他：“那我呢？那我怎么办？”

怎么办？

能怎么办，学会将幼稚的不甘心藏在最深处，服从，不反抗，不背叛。

只是表面佯装的温顺浸透了血肉，腐蚀了心脏里还在跳动的希望。

卡尔在等他放弃，他也是。

他只是不知道该如何放弃。

7.  
孤独堡垒的警报发疯一般响起的时候，布鲁斯还坐在正对着房间门的椅子上发呆。

刺耳的声音不断地冲击着他的耳膜，但他一动不动，甚至懒得起身去关闭它——无论发生什么，他都不想管，就这么颓废地靠在椅背上，望着手里闪烁着红光的微型通讯器发呆。

那是戴安娜那天悄悄塞进他手里的，戴安娜惊怒的声音从里面断断续续地传来。

“我们......失败......那个平行世界......绿灯......欺骗......”

“布鲁斯！快......他过来了......跑......卡尔......”

布鲁斯没有精力去思考这些无意义的东西，他只想将自己蜷缩起来，只想就这样静止在黑暗里，和它共同融化去。

在他自我建造的静谧中，他面前的门却骤然打开了，光线瞬间撕开黑暗的空间，刺激得布鲁斯眯起了眼睛——然后他看到哈尔一身狼狈，跌跌撞撞地冲了进来，径直扑到了他的面前，还跟之前一样，莽撞又突然。

“布......布鲁斯，”他摇晃着支起一条腿，单膝跪在地面上，喉咙里像是堆满了血沫，说话含混不清：“来，跟我走。”

那一瞬间布鲁斯什么都想不起来，他只能看见哈尔，也只能看见他。

他惊慌失措地伸手扶住了他，张开了嘴，却说不出一个字。

“跟我走......跟我离开......”

血水和着汗液从他的额角滴落下来，在他的眼睫处凝结成块，哈尔的视线里一片模糊，他几乎什么也看不见；骨骼、肌肉、神经都在叫嚣着疼痛；头颅渐渐低垂了下去，但他还能用力握住面前人的手腕，还能重复嘴里的话。

“布鲁斯......”

布鲁斯突然似有所感，抬起了头。卡尔就站在门口，不远不近地望着他们。

“你这次相信我......”

哈尔摇摇欲坠，他一手死死拉着布鲁斯，另一手纂成拳，苦苦支撑着。

布鲁斯用力地回握他的手。

布鲁斯知道，卡尔也知道，他们都在等。

他不能这么恶心，恶心了自己，还恶心别人，不清不楚地活着。

布鲁斯将最后的不甘心压进眼底，不带希望地望进卡尔平静的眼瞳之中。

卡尔叹了口气，坚定地冲着他摇了摇头。

他一直都在告诉布鲁斯答案，只是布鲁斯拒绝去听。

想象中的切割灵魂的疼痛并没有到来，布鲁斯却像是得到了赦免一般，骤然放松了紧绷的神经。

他以为很难的，其实没有。

他俯身靠近哈尔，将他架了起来，承担了他身上大部分的重量。只是他也不是曾经那个布鲁斯了，难免有些踉跄。

“跟我走......”

哈尔仍在重复那几句话，翻来覆去，但布鲁斯不会觉得厌烦。

“嗯，我跟你走。”他在哈尔耳边轻声说道，最后看了一眼卡尔——不知什么时候，他的臂弯里多了一个襁褓中的婴儿。

“是个女孩，”卡尔久违地对他笑了笑：“她的名字是——”

“我不想知道。”

布鲁斯收回视线，转头走开了。

卡尔愣了一下，随即从善如流地点头：

“好，那我不说。”

8.  
布鲁斯架着哈尔，踏上了卡尔指给他的传送器。

他和哈尔踉跄地走在哥谭荒凉的大街上，宵禁下的城市在黄昏都未没落的时候便失去了生息，只剩他们两人漫无目的地向前挪动着。

“你是不是有病。”可能是太久没有说话了，布鲁斯克制不住地一直在哈尔耳边念叨。

“你既然能阻止他去平行世界，为什么还要闯孤独堡垒。”

“你不知道跑吗？”

“对，我不认识你，你也不认识我。”

“我为什么要跟你走——”

“哈，”哈尔觉得他实在是可爱到好笑：“你这不......都已经跟我走出来了吗......”

“那是我有病。”布鲁斯无神地望向远方：“你也有病。”

“嗯。”

“你别睡，我带你去找医生——”

“我认识你的，是你......不认识我。”

“......”

哈尔吞咽了一下，试图将喉咙里上涌的血沫咽下去：“戴安娜——我那个世界的戴安娜，是一个令人敬佩的女性。”

“她......有一天，从这里回来了，坐在......联盟大厅，中央，嚎啕大哭。”

“......别说了。”

“她......带回来了信，很多信。”

“别说了。”

“全是......你写的。”哈尔被布鲁斯架着，机械地摆动双腿，他突然觉得很高兴，想多跟布鲁斯说些话。

“你写你想——看哥谭的夜景，你说，大都会有过连续一周的音乐节......你还写了......你想去海边看日出......”

“不要再说了！”布鲁斯感受到自己的眼角发酸，他控制不住地喊了出来：“和你有什么关系！你为什么要来做这些无意义的事情！”

“和你没有关系！你觉得当英雄很好玩吗！？你觉得你来救我很有成就感？”

“怎么......和我...没关系呢......”哈尔咧开嘴角笑了笑，将一直紧纂的右手伸到布鲁斯面前。

“你......有一张纸上，写满了‘救我’......”

“那上面，有我的名字。”

“你看。”

布鲁斯颤抖着，伸手接过了他手里的信封，龟裂的火漆黏附着泛黄的纸张。

“所以我......一定会来......我也......一定会救你。”

不知是他们谁的脚下磕绊了一下，他们双双扑倒在地，血水和灰尘裹了满身。

布鲁斯尝试了两次，都没能再站起来，索性放弃了，就地坐下，将哈尔的上半身搂在怀里，怔愣地望着前方出神。

“布......鲁斯......”

“我在，”哈尔的声音太小了，布鲁斯将头低下，尽力地向他靠了过去。

“现在是......什么时候了......”

布鲁斯抬起视线。

曾经肮脏的城市如今寂静了下来，墙面不再斑驳，街道也平坦干净；太阳叹息着在空无一人的城市尽头落下了，带走短暂停留在这里衰败的黄昏；而霓虹闪烁着亮了起来，无声地彰显麻木的繁华；还有那轮月亮升起来了，在天空上冷冷地注视着这片贫瘠大地上空壳一般的灵魂无望地挣扎。

布鲁斯终于不再忍耐，他这一生仅此两次，不用压抑自己的情绪，随心所欲。

“哈尔，”他将脸埋在哈尔的颈边，右手紧紧握住他的，血与灰还有汗水阻隔在手掌之间，但他浑然不觉。

他终于压抑不住地失声痛哭，不知道他在哭什么，但眼泪总能带走疼痛。

“天亮了。”

“天亮了，哈尔。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][2]：节选自普希金《叶甫基尼 奥涅金》中《塔季扬娜给奥涅金的信》  
> （强烈推荐大家去看这封信！看一次哭一次！）
> 
> 终于！写完了!  
> 谁能想到我最开始只是想写水管工和漂亮少//妇呢（
> 
> 鉴于实在太长了，我又贼喜欢搞意识流意象，可能有些地方不是很清楚，悄悄解释一下：  
> 1.哈尔是从主世界未来来的，没想到我白超也是从未来回来的吧？  
> 2.哈尔和卡尔的交易和平行世界没有任何关系  
> 3.卡尔干预下的戴安娜和布鲁斯关系极其正常  
> 4.HE！肯定HE！主世界的大哥大嫂（？）在路上了！  
> 5.绿蝙是真的，超蝙是真的，但白灰不是（  
> 6.卡尔对布鲁斯绝对有感情，但更多的是责任（渣得明明白白）  
> 氟西汀和安非他酮——百度来的抗抑郁药，如果不对告诉我我立刻改（


End file.
